Conexão Direta
by Gude Potter
Summary: Após o encontro com os Volturi em Amanhecer, Carlisle mostra-se indiferente com sua mulher. O que poderia ter acontecido? ONE SHOT


**Conexão Direta**

POV Esme

O entardecer acontecia rápido, mais rápido que o comum. E em nossa casa não poderia haver felicidade maior. Renesmee estava sã e salva, junto aos pais, que eram só risos e abraços. Edward, Bella e Nessie eram uma família invejável, junto claro de Jacob. O quileute passeava pela a sala com menina em seus braços com todo cuidado, como se fosse uma joia rara a proteger de ladrões; mesmo sabendo que todos os presentes não fariam mal algum a pequena, era incrível o que o tal _imprinting_ fazia.

Do lado de fora na soleira, Jasper e Alice se despediam de Charlotte e Peter e dos irlandeses Maggie, Siobhan e Liam. Na varanda, Rosalie e Emmett com Mary e Randall, conversando sobre qual seria o próximo lugar para os nômades iriam caçar; provavelmente ao norte. Nahuel, Senna e Zafrina interagiam como se fossem conhecidos há séculos e provavelmente, se preparavam para retornar a Amazônia o quanto antes. O clã egípcio, Amum, Tia, Kebi e Benjamim havia saído do continente, seguido por Vladimir e Stefan; estes não escondiam seu profundo desgosto na não batalha com os Volturi. Eu sabia onde estavam todos, menos alguém.

Não vira mais Carlisle desde o campo de batalha. Simplesmente desapareceu ao chegarmos em casa. Subi no andar de cima e ainda o procurei na biblioteca; talvez estivesse mostrando algum livro para Eleazar como costumava fazer, porém o clã Denali juntara-se ao da Amazônia. Sem sucesso, perguntei a Edward ao descer as escadas.

\- Viu Carlisle?

\- Ele está com Garret próximo ao lago. – respondeu meu filho com uma ruga de preocupação, o que me paralisou temporariamente. O que Edward sabia que eu não? – Seria bom acompanha-lo Esme.

Mordi os dentes. Definitivamente, meu filho sabia de algo. Agora, ao final do crepúsculo, fui em direção ao lago e não demorei em encontrar quem procurava. Junto a Garret, meu belo marido estava de perfil: seu lindo rosto como se esculpido a mão, cabelos loiros e lisos levemente desmanchados, dando lhe um toque mais sexy. Ao perceber minha presença, Carlisle tocou no braço de seu amigo e a conversa foi interrompida. Aproximando-me, sorri, mas não a vontade.

\- Sua casa é realmente linda Esme. Espero que Kate tenha o mesmo gosto de decoração que você. – Garret sorriu.

\- Vai casar com ela?

\- Não poderia ser diferente. Que mulher eletrizante! – Ele riu – espero que não faltem a nosso casamento.

\- Isso jamais – disse aproximando de Carlisle, que me abraçou com pouco entusiasmo, como se fosse quase uma obrigação. – Parabéns aos dois.

\- Já contou a eles? – a voz de Kate foi aumentando ao se aproximar e dar um selinho no namorado.

\- E como posso guardar segredo sobre isso mulher?

\- Bem, podemos aproveitar e contar aos outros enquanto estão aqui.

\- É uma ótima oportunidade. – respondi ao me virar para Carlisle, que forçou um sorriso ao me fitar.

\- Se me permite Carlisle, temos mais um motivo para comemorarmos nessa noite em sua casa. Daremos a noticia.

\- A casa é de vocês Garret.

O casal sorriu e saiu correndo em direção a porta da frente, deixando eu e meu marido para trás, o som dos grilos aumentando conforme a imagem da lua aparecia. Voltando seu olhar para floresta do outro lado do lago, beijei seu pescoço e me aninhei ainda mais em seu peito.

\- O que foi amor?

\- Eu preciso caçar. – disse simplesmente sem me olhar.

\- Caçamos ontem querido. A tensão da batalha abriu seu apetite?

\- Preciso gastar energia ou o que for semelhante.

E saltou toda a largura do lago, indo para a outra margem. O que havia de errado com ele? Será que aquela batalha dos Volturi não havia se encerrado? Por que toda aquela frieza comigo? E como podia ter fome uma vez que levávamos dias para caçar novamente?

Institivamente, repeti seus movimentos.

\- Carlisle?

Corri atrás dele, me despistei de arvores, arbustos, pedras e até mesmo de animais. Se queria caçar, porque desprezou os cervos pelos quais passamos? Saltando de um lado a outro, aumentei ainda mais minha velocidade, mas ele não queria parar, muito menos deu atenção a mim. Alías, percebi que meu marido não queria caçar e sim correr. Ele sempre usou truques assim para dissipar algo que lhe incomodava na mente. Conhecia-o muito profundamente para dizer. Ele reagiu da mesma forma quando mordera Rosalie décadas atrás e esta o desprezou por transforma-la em vampira. Era como se estivesse arrependido de algo. Só podia ser essa a explicação. Acelerei meus passos e lembrando- me de um pequeno atalho antes do próximo rochedo, deixei de segui-lo e cortei caminho, assumindo uma trilha paralela.

Antes que pudesse continuar seu caminho, sai de minha trilha alternativa e cruzei a dele no momento exato, fazendo com que nossos corpos colidissem. Caímos metros trilha abaixo na floresta, fazendo nos rolar pela campina e esfolar nossas roupas. Quando paramos de barriga para cima e um ao lado do outro, falei olhando para seu rosto perfeito:

\- O que houve Carlisle? Por que quer fugir?

\- Por que acha que quero fugir, Esme? - Me olhou com um pouco mais de atenção.

\- Porque te conheço! O que Garret te disse? Por que está tão pensativo e isolado após o encontro com os Volturi?

Carlisle sorriu de forma frustrada, trazendo-me para próximo de seu corpo e afagando meus cabelos para trás. Seu olhar agora mais penetrante, trouxe meu rosto para próximo ao seu.

\- Quase perdi Esme. Quase perdi tudo. Meus amigos, filhos e filhas, Nessie... e você. Se não fosse por Alice...

\- Querido, não aconteceu nada disso! Alice sabia o que fazia desde o começo e nossa família está segura. Não há por que se culpar.

\- Não estou me culpando. Mas não sei o que faria se perdesse algum de vocês- houve uma pausa - _você._

\- Não houve nada amor. Não te reconheço, Carlisle. Você sempre foi o pilar de nossa família, sempre teve os pensamentos no lugar, sempre tão seguro, por que diz isso?

Ele alisou minhas costas e me apertou.

\- Porque tive um medo hoje que nunca senti em 370 anos! Um medo que nunca pensei em existir. Agora sei como Edward se sentiu ao ter Bella grávida e morrendo, sem nenhuma esperança em salva-la. Não imagino minha existência sem você Esme e isso nunca foi tão nítido como hoje. Se lhe tocassem...

\- Querido, você diz como se eu fosse humana, frágil, mas não sou – afaguei seus cabelos e sentei em seu colo. – não sou tão forte como Bella ou Emmett, mas sobrevivemos a outras batalhas. Nem um exercito de recém- criados pôde nos separar antes.

\- Mas poderia Esme! Se houvesse uma batalha contra os Volturi como Alice previu...

\- Não estou te reconhecendo amor...

\- Nem sempre sou forte, Esme. A ideia de ver minha família dizimada me assusta mais do que tudo. Apenas Edward sabe o que sinto.

\- Mas estamos aqui e por muito – dei um selinho- e muito – dei outro- e muito – Carlisle sorriu e uniu seus lábios aos meus, durando alguns segundos – tempo.

Afastando algumas madeixas de meu rosto, perguntou:

\- O que fiz para ter você comigo?- Ele sorriu.

\- Me mordeu.

E rimos gostosamente. Eram raros esses momento que Carlisle mostrava-se derrotado. Era como se o mundo inteiro estivesse contra ele; como se não pudesse mais fazer o que tanto amava: _salvar vidas._ Eu sabia que a ideia de me perder era dolorosa, mas não sabia que esse medo o assombrava desta forma. Parecia como se nenhum sangue do mundo pudesse recompô-lo, tira-lo desse transe de pensamentos negativos. Nunca imaginei que a possibilidade de minha ausência deixaria – o tão desnorteado; contudo, pensando bem, eu não imaginava ele fora de minha vida. Era como haver chuva sem água para molhar; impossível! Cerrei os dentes com esse pensamento. Eu era tão dependente dele. Esse medo que ele sentia também me envolvia.

\- Sabe de uma coisa. – perguntei.

\- O que?

\- Sei de um jeito que pode ajudar você a queimar esse medo acumulado, muito melhor do que uma corrida sem destino.

\- É mesmo sra Cullen? – seus olhos transformaram-se de dourado para negro.

\- Não imagina? – sorri, lambendo seu pescoço sua mandíbula.

\- Já imaginei muitas coisas hoje, prefiro sentir a realidade. –disse controlando o tom de sua voz.

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem sr Cullen.

Passei uma perna por cima da dele, de forma que pudesse prender seus quadris. Uma brisa assoprou e seus cabelos foram bagunçados ainda mais. No unimos em um beijo mais profundo, colando nossas bocas com um desespero inicial, como se fosse o ultimo beijo que daríamos; a ideia de um perder o outro fazíamos querer aproveitar cada segundo, mesmo tendo toda a eternidade. Ainda sentada em seu colo, ficando acima dele, alisava suas costas enquanto que ele massageava minha lombar. Introduzia minha língua ao máximo em sua boca, querendo empurra-lo para o chão, sem sucesso.

\- Te amo. – falou olhando em seus olhos.

\- Eu também.

\- Te quero aqui e agora.

Em outros momentos, diria que algum filho poderia nos ver ou ouvir, ainda mais com a casa cheia de hospedes, isso seria mais arriscado. Mas não conseguia pensar. Carlisle precisava daquilo urgentemente e eu também.

\- Carlisle..

\- Esme...

Abracei-o ainda mais.

\- Não consigo me controlar!

Sorri entre seus lábios. Nem eu queria controle.

\- Ótimo!

Meu marido passeava suas mãos em minhas costas e ao chegarem em meu busto, rasgou minha camisa, fazendo os botões saltarem para fora, enquanto eu tirava sua camisa de dentro da calça e desfivelava seu cinto. Descendo seus beijos por meu pescoço, tirava avidamente o pano sobre meu tórax, uma vez que aquilo deixara de ser roupa. Por baixo de sua camisa, ainda intacta, fiz de minhas mãos garras e rocei em seu peito. Ele arqueou o corpo para trás e soltou um grunhido como se fosse um animal ferido. Adorava vê-lo assim, louco de desejo, a ponto de perder seu auto-controle. Perguntava-me de vez em quando se em alguma situação no hospital ele se mostrava tão fora de si. Mas nunca cheguei a resposta alguma.

Ao ver que estava disposta a tortura-lo, resmungou.

\- É isso que você quer?

E arrancou sua própria camisa pela cabeça. Será que esquecera que i mecanismo era através de botões também? Eu ri. Acho que naquele momento, meu deus grego estava mais interessado nos fins do que nos meios. Seu tórax devidamente torneado e seus bíceps reluzindo a luz da lua me deixavam mais excitada. Como era possível existir um homem assim? Sim, homem, pois Carlisle era muito mais humano do que muitos da espécie. Sem aviso, ele me deitou sobre a relva e sua boca foi da minha até meu umbigo, atravessando com uma língua úmida todo o trajeto. Ao chegar ao cós da calça, meu marido roçou seu nariz ali, fazendo com que contraísse minhas pernas involuntariamente.

\- Vai destruir minha calça também?

\- Se for necessário...

\- Da forma que me sinto, é necessário. – respondi.

Ele sorriu. Mordendo o cós, meu marido trouxe sua cabeça para baixo, rasgando meu jeans preto nas laterais até a região do joelho.

\- Acho que terei que marcar compras com Alice o quanto antes.

\- Por falar em compras, essa lingerie é nova. – disse enquanto retirava os restos de minha calça.

\- Gosta?

\- Muito. Mas prefiro vê-la jogada no chão do que em seu corpo especificamente nesse momento.

Usava um sutiã meia taça preto com rendas e a calcinha do mesmo material, modelo fio dental. Não esperava revelar minhas peças assim; talvez usando um vestido após a ida ao cinema, ou em alguma viagem que faríamos.

\- Tinha pensado em lhe mostrar num momento previamente planejado.

\- Planejado ou não, o efeito é um só.

Decididamente sem avisos, Carlisle pegou minha mão direita e a introduziu em sua calça junto a sua, fazendo seu volume sobre a roupa aumentar ainda mais. Pude sentir seus pelos encaracolados e rasos ao longo que meus dedos envolveram seu membro, fazendo-o gemer e revirar seus olhos. Apertei e soltei aquele objeto roliço que tanto me seduzia, enquanto que meu marido me instigava cada vez mais a continuar.

\- Amor, me lembre de comprar algumas roupas para você também. De presente.

E rapidamente, tracionei sua cueca e calça em uma única investida para baixo, exibindo seu membro pulsante, já expelindo um liquido claro. Segurando seus quadris, me aproximei na altura e abri a boca quando meu companheiro me interrompeu.

\- Não. – e me empurrou para trás. – Não posso mais aguentar sra Cullen. Vai me enlouquecer.

Envolvendo-me em seus braços, obrigou-me a cruzar minhas pernas em seus quadris e segurando-me em seu pescoço, saltou comigo para uma árvore antiga, com tronco mais grossos que as demais. No alto, sentando em um dos galhos mais resistentes que pode avaliar, Carlisle me posicionou sobre suas coxas e agressivelmente desprendeu meu fio dental na lateral, deixando o cair até o chão como uma pluma voando pelos ares.

\- Sem preliminares hoje?- perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Isso é impossível agora.

\- Ótimo, preciso de você dentro de mim.

\- Era o que tinha em mente Sra Cullen.

\- Eu sei.

\- Agora você lê mentes? – senti seus dedos me apertando mais.

\- Apenas a sua. Temos uma conexão direta, Dr Delicia.

Ao ouvir isso, Carlisle me trouxe para si em uma única estocada e gritei de prazer. Felizmente estávamos a quilômetros de casa, mas não podia garantir que ninguém mais me ouvira. Chama-lo de Dr Delicia era a cereja do bolo quando se tratava de luxuria. Mesmo as colegas de trabalho e as pacientes chamando no assim em voz baixa, Carlisle sentia-se o rei do mundo quando EU o fazia.

Ajudando-o naquela coreografia, eu subia e descia com força, enquanto ele segurava minha nuca e eu apoiava as palmas de minhas mãos no tronco da árvore, que cedia a cada segundo. Podia sentir seus galhos mais finos e folhas batendo em nosso rosto e até mesmo se embaraçando com meus cabelos, mas aquilo só aumentava ainda mais nossa paixão daquele momento. Olhando para meu parceiro, via-o com os olhos cerrados e mordendo seus lábios e quando pude sentir que não se controlaria mais, cravei minhas unhas em seu pescoço e comecei a gemer em um som que só ele poderia ouvir, abafado pelo farfalhar das folhas e galhos próximos se quebrando.

Senti que Carlisle me apertava com mais força e pensei que não conseguiria sustentar por muito mais tempo- mas sendo uma imortal, isso estava fora de cogitação.

\- Esme, eu preciso...não posso mais ..

\- Eu sei, não posso parar..

\- Você é perfeita..

Então senti toda sua masculinidade jorrar em meu interior; foi a minha vez de arquear o peito e em seguida inclinei-me para morder seu ombro. Meu marido urrou com se sofresse algum acidente grave e me apertou ainda mais. Ainda com as investidas, prendi –me ainda mais em seus quadris e ouvindo alguns estalos e atritos. Não demorou muito para o galho em que estávamos acomodados desprender da árvore, fazendo nos cair por mais de 50m. Ao atingirmos o chão, colidimos estrondosamente na base do caule e, instantes depois a planta foi inclinando-se para o lado contrario ao que estávamos, até que também atingiu o chão, expondo suas raízes centenárias a superfície. Podia sentir sua pontas finas porem numerosas ao longo de meu corpo. Ainda abraçada ao meu amado, nos levantamos e afastamos da árvore, observando o que fizemos, enquanto que nossa pele se cicatrizada pelos micro-cortes que recebemos.

\- Definitivamente, estamos desrespeitando a natureza. – falei abraçando-o por trás. Deixando de olhar constrangido para aquilo, Carlisle olhou em meus olhos e sorriu.

\- Pensei que estivesse acostumada com esses incidentes.

\- Além das banheiras, camas e carros destruídos, já podia esperar por essa. Quem sabe podemos desviar o fluxo de um rio, um dia desses?

Ele riu ao me abraçar e me beijar agora suavemente. Definitivamente, eu tinha muita sorte.

\- Mas a sra ainda está muito vestida sra Cullen. – ele olhou para meu corpo semi nu e percebi que ainda estava de sutiã.

\- Ainda estou pensando em como voltaremos para casa nessas condições.

\- Não voltaremos- sussurrou em meu ouvido- Garret e Kate devem estar muito ocupados em comemorar com os outros a nova noticia. Poucos perceberão nossa ausência e quem perceber, não ficará ofendido tenha certeza.

\- Não podemos voltar assim.

\- Tenho certeza que Edward e Bella não se importarão se pegarmos algumas roupas em sua casa, considerando que emprestamos sua ilha para lua de mel.

\- Nossa ilha.

\- Ah, pode ser. Por falar nisso, estou em desvantagem. – Seu olhar se fixou ao meu.

\- Desvantagem? – indaguei curiosa.

\- Sim. A sra está muito mais coberta do que eu.

Delicadamente, Carlisle abriu o feche da minha única roupa, expondo-me totalmente para ele. Seus olhos brilharam ao me admirar. Trazendo suas mãos até meus seios, massageou-os e trouxe sua boca para meus ombros, fazendo me cair de joelhos.

\- Aquela idéia de desviar o rio ainda está em pé?

Sorri. Não havia como eu e Carlisle nos separarmos. Estávamos totalmente conectados e dependentes um do outro. Agora, nenhuma marca de medo existia. Era como se nunca houvéssemos passado pela angustia de sermos derrotados pelos Volturi ou qualquer outra ameaça.

\- Acho uma ótima idéia, mas antes – deitei de barriga para cima, observando a lua – quero apenas pensar em quanta sorte tenho com você aqui ao meu lado.

Nisso, senti os braços de Carlisle me envolverem e sua boca me beliscar sob minha orelha direita. Agora, com a lua alta, ficamos ali por horas, sem emitir nenhuma palavra, apenas refletindo em como éramos completos em nossa imortalidade.


End file.
